crossoverplotsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Conductor
Biography Status: Alive Fascinated with the concept of film making and movies, The Conductor was exposed to various types of wild west films at a pretty young age during his childhood. Inspired by this, The Conductor wanted to express his own creativity through the concept of old western movies similar to the ones he witnessed as a child. In his adult years, The Conductor found out a closed movie studio had been for sale, and immediately bought it hoping to use it for his own lineup of movies. However, this was soon dictated, as he had to share it out with none other than his future arch rival, DJ Grooves, who as well bought the studio. The acquirement from the two birds is what begun and officially named the studio as 'Dead Bird Studios'. For some time, The Conductor and DJ Grooves would compete with each other, attempting to overthrow the opposing teams movie during their rivalry. This would continue for the entirety through Dead Bird Studios' lifetime, until a certain alien with a hat showed up to the studio one day. The Conductor's means of showing up to Haven were unintentional, as he had stated that he had fallen unconscious during a bad train wreck. He then awoken entangled in a abundance of vines within the jungle. With some of help Shovel Knight, The Conductor would've been freed and found the town of Haven for his temporary residence. Although, The Conductor was in a financial crisis, having no money and/or his film crew to support him on this ordeal he was in. So to gain quick currency, The Conductor decided to host a ball for the town, advertising it on every block and hiring under a dozen people for free labor to help out with the occasion. All this effort would lead up and the ball became a success. In the present day, The Conductor resides in Roundabout, as he had gained a new film crew of Express Owls to advocate him in his movie making career, although he continues to endure the tenacious rivalry between him and DJ Grooves. Occasionally, The Conductor will step out of his comfort zone, and will visit places such as Haven or Universal. Areas * Haven (Origin-Point) * Universal * Roundabout Major Events Notable Involvement in Arcs: * Democratic Hellfire * Eternal Storm (Storm King arc) Haven Upon his arrival * Hosted a social gathering known as the Haven Ball, where people around the town came to the ballroom to attend the celebration. * After the ball, he gained a decent amount of income, in which he used to hire a new crew of Express Owls and even purchase a new train. Democratic Hellfire * Joined the outer resistance against the regime. While The Conductor wasn't an empowered, the main target of the regime, he joined the resistance in means to get his movie schedule back on track and even reacquire his train. * Attended the peace feast between the regime and the resistances. He was merely a spectator during the battle that had broken out. Eternal Storm * Joined the rebellion against The Storm King, who spread a disastrous storm cloud throughout the entire island of Haven. * Fought off Storm Guards atop of the volcano, and even KO'd one by slashing its arm off. Roundabout * At last continued the legacy of Dead Bird Sutdios. Relationships Eternal Emilitia The Conductor's love interest and his most trustworthy ally. The Conductor had met Emilitia at the cafe in Haven, who had been sitting on the bench. After getting The Conductor's attention she would then climb onto his shoulders and stay there as long as she needed to, quickly irritating The Conductor in the process. Despite the tension between this, The Conductor and Emilitia formed a social connection with each other, slowly becoming friends after a chain of events. In the present day, Emilitia went from an intolerable figure to The Conductor, to one of his most, if not his most supportive trusting figure, thankful to have someone like her on his side. DJ Grooves The Conductor's arch rival, ever since the two have opened Dead Bird Studios. Throughout their relationship, The Conductor has shown nearly no signs of sympathy and likeliness towards Grooves what-so-ever, forming an even more apparent hateful grudge towards the moon penguin after finding out that he too resides in the likes of Haven and Roundabout. However, at the Haven Christmas Party... The Conductor showed some signs of generosity by giving DJ Grooves a golden microphone, for the sake of the holidays. While their rivalry may be rigid, rarely may they show some signs of appeasement towards one another. Trivia * The Conductor is seriously unlucky when it comes to other women, either finding them too eccentric for his liking and/or they aren't fond of him. The only woman he could truly trust is Emilitia. * The Conductor had plans of hosting a train vacation for the people of Haven, but due to technical difficulties and funding problems, the project was never finished. * The Conductor usually carries a knife with him everywhere he goes, and will usually use that knife for combat. Occasionally he will do the same with a buzz saw. Category:Characters Category:Kabcore